legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
HIM
HIM is a devil and a major supervillain that hails from The Powerpuff Girls Universe. He is the universe's most powerful and dangerous villain. He serves Slade alongside Mojo Jojo and he is creepy as hell with his voice and appareance He is a promient figure in Slade's Country being the fitness teacher and the head of Slade's Casinos. The Beginning HIM debuts here as one of Slade's allies Slade Strikes Back He returns again in the same position Legends of Light and Darkness HIM returns a third time to help Slade and the others against The League of Darkness. HIM is first seen with Celes Chere in finding The Alpha Team as some of the members may not trust Slade wanting to help Bender due to their history. He is next seen with the other members of the team on Model W. He also makes comment on Malefor's conquering complex and admits unlike the others he pefers psychological torture. When Megabyte asks if Slade has a plan regarding Khan, HIM knowing his boss well tells him he obviously has one. HIM during Slade and Anti Cosmo's absence works under Heloise despite not knowing her well because she is the one who offered. HIM and the rest of the villains decide to investigate parts of the world as a way to cover everything. HIM recalls The Joker previously being their ally and tells Bender and Co that Joker will proably use this against Slade and the others. HIM decides to go after The Destroyer when arriving back at Slade's Castle with everyone else par Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Hades as it what Slade would want. Alongside Slade's other members HIM finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. HIM alongside Mojo, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. HIM is ready to party after this and everyone who's everyone knows how he parties. Blackpool HIM with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him Friends: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, Mojo Jojo, Megabyte, Lex Luthor, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Dr.Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Dr.Insano, Cat R Waul, Bowser Jr, Ventress, Sideshow Bob, Dr.Octopus, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, AVGN, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Marceline, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Critic, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan Kenobi, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Shade, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Dingo, Irene Addler, Hexadecimal, Eddy, Negaduck, Scrouge, The V Team Enemies: The Powerpuff Girls, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, The Joker, The Joker's Forces, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac him 1.jpg him 10.jpg him 11.jpg Him 13.jpg HIM 14.jpg HIM 15.jpg HIM 16.jpg HIM 17.jpg him 2.jpg him 3.jpg him 4.jpg him 5.jpg him 6.jpg him 7.jpg him 8.jpg him 9.jpg Snapshot 1 (11-11-2012 6-19 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Devils Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Non Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rivals Category:Scary Characters Category:Sixth In Command Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Tricksters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Demon Category:Omnipotents Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Nameless Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The V Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Goatees Category:Characters who's gender is unknown Category:Fashion Lover Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:On and Off Villains Category:Likable villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Imposters Category:Immortal demons Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains